


Currently Untitled - WIP

by Teralina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teralina/pseuds/Teralina
Summary: Nothing to see here, folks. Move along. Move along. Just a cheesy project I'm trying to force myself to complete and completely outside of my normal genres and comfort zones.First draft, largely unedited, and I REALLY suck at romance so for your sake as well as mine, go read something else. Posting for archival purposes. Chances are I'm probably going to delete this one. Still thinking about it.
Kudos: 3





	Currently Untitled - WIP

The sun painted the horizon in hues of purple and scarlet as it climbed into the sky. Woken from their nightly slumber, song birds began to exchange their gossip. And on 115 Tanner Street, Chrystal Smith greeted the day with a string of curses. 

She fished in her purse for her keys while balancing her thermal mug of coffee against her chest with her chin. Her brush clung tenuously to her brunette hair, still tangled from a restless night. Jut as she got her car door open, her phone began to ring.

“I know! I know!” She yelled at the device without looking at it. “I'm late again!” Tossing everything but her cup into the passenger seat, she climbed into her car and slammed the door before reaching for the ignition, but her fingers clutched empty air. Several seconds passed as Chrystal sat frozen in confusion, the buzz of her ringing phone only adding to her distress. “They're still in the car door, aren't they.” She said to the empty car. “Oh my god, today is so going to suck.”

Once Chrystal finally got her car started and in motion, she raced down the road, ignoring the Check Engine light that flashed on her dashboard. It had been flickering on and off for weeks, but she just hadn't had the time or money to get it checked. 

When her phone began to ring again, she snatched it up with barely a glance. “I'm almost there!” She said breathlessly. “I'm just like ten minutes away.”

“Alarm clock come unplugged again?” Came the voice of her best friend and boss, Vicky. She did not sound pleased.

“I still don't know how that happened.” Chrystal replied, swerving around a pothole. “But no, this time I-”

“Look Ash, I really don't care why you're late this time.” Vicky interrupted, her voice exasperated. “You know I have a lot of reservations coming today. I'm going to be booked solid and my To Do list is three miles long. You knew I was counting on you specifically to help me during the festival.”

Shame colored Chrystal's face. “I'm sorry, Vicky. Look, I'm almost there. I'm already on-”

“Just get here as fast as you can.” Vicky interrupted again. “And drive safe. You're no good to anyone if you're laid up in the hospital.” A sudden silence told Chrystal that the call had been disconnected. She sighed and tossed the phone back onto the passenger seat.

Minutes later, she was pulling into the small dirt parking lot behind the Bell Blossom Bed and Breakfast. The car had barely stopped moving before she threw it into park, snatched up her keys, and ran inside.

She was greeted by muffled voices. Vicky had been running the B&B alone ever since her husband had died five years prior, so voices could only mean one thing; one of the guests had arrived early. And she was running very late. Chrystal stole a quick gulp from her coffee, then set down her mug and hurried through the kitchen toward the main room.

“Thank you and please enjoy your stay, Mr. Weaver.” Vicky was saying as Chrystal emerged from the back. “Ms. Smith here will show you to your room.” The older woman turned to Chrystal with a tight smile and handed her one of the room keys, a teddy bear key chain dangling from a short chain. “Room 3, dear.”

“Yes ma'am.” Chrystal replied meekly and darted around the counter with her head bowed, not bothering to look at the guest. “This way please, sir.” Mr. Weaver followed behind her without comment and Chrystal kept her eyes to the floor. She could find her way around the bed and breakfast blindfolded and backwards, so she had to problems finding the indicated room despite being on auto-pilot. Her mind was taken over with concerns about Vicky and her own behavior.

As she reached room 3, she unlocked the door and then turned to face the guest for the first time, her hand freezing half way in the air as she dangled the key in her fingertips. Her mouth went dry as old parchment as she stared, unable to help herself.

The man was a god made of flesh. The button up shirt and tight jeans he wore did nothing to hide his thickly-muscled physique. She could almost make out the curves of his abs through the woven cotton. His arms looked like they could have been chiseled from stone, and yet Chrystal suddenly wanted nothing more than to be held by them. As her eyes finally traveled to his face, a deeply tanned face that looked like it had been carefully sculpted into perfection and lined by thick black hair that traveled to his shoulders, she was drawn in by his eyes. They were a warm brown so pale they were almost gold, and they returned her awkward stare with one of patient understanding and amusement.

“I- uh... This is.... um...” She stuttered, suddenly unable to create full sentences while her brain was distracted by thoughts of the man in front of her. Images flashed passed her mind's eye while she stood there, images of her running her fingers through his thick black hair, of his large, strong hands caressing her naked body, of his skin between her teeth, of her tongue between his lips, of his-

“Thank you.” Mr. Weaver said as he reached up and plucked the key gently from her grasp, one of his knuckles gently brushing her fingertips before pulling away. His voice was like warm honey in her ears and that smallest of touches set fire to her hand and sent sparks shooting throughout the rest of her body. He smiled and Chrystal felt those sparks all travel to her nether region.

“You- um, you're welcome.” She replied, feeling like her thoughts played across her face like a movie screen. “I, uh.. Hope you enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, just um...” She cleared her throat to give herself more time to remember the next line of her speech, a speech she had been given flawlessly for at least five years. “Just, uh... call the front and, uh... yeah. She'll send me to take care of it for you.”

Weaver's smile widened and he winked. “Well, with you here to take care of me, I'm sure I'll have a wonderful stay.”

Chrystal felt as if she was about to melt like ice on a hot day, “Yes, well, I uh... I need to get back to work, but if you need anything...” She let the sentence drift away and began stepping backwards as she spoke, hoping her face wasn't as red as she felt it was. As he opened the door to enter his room, she gave a small wave and turned to leave..

“Oh, just a moment.” His voice made her pause. She froze in place as she felt him come up behind her, and for just a moment, she thought he was going to wrap his arms around her after all, and she wondered what it would feel like to lean her head against his broad chest. “You have something in your hair, here.” He said, and instead of his grasp, she felt a light tug against her scalp.

Chrystal was confused as she turned to see what he had freed from her hair, but her confusion turned to a horrified embarrassment as she saw her hairbrush held in his fingers. She felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at the cheap plastic tool. “Oh my god!” She gasped, her hands coming to cover her face. Without another thought, she turned and fled as if she could outrun her embarrassment. “I knew today was going to suck!” She squeaked to herself.

The rest of Chrystal's day was too busy to allow her to focus on anything, including the hunk in room 3 and the way she had made herself look like a complete idiot. Vicky's anger had also faded as the two of them had scurried around the inn, cleaning, preparing, checking in guests and fetching things. More towels for room 2. New sheets for room 5. Room 6 wants another pillow.

By the time dinner for the guests was being served, Chrystal's feet were killing her and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to go home and soak in a hot bath until the water turned cold, heat up a frozen dinner, and prepare to do it all over again in the morning. After saying a weary good night to Vicky, she slipped through the kitchen and out the back door, once again fishing for her keys.  
Slumping behind the wheel, Chrystal put her key in the engine, tossed her purse and empty coffee thermos into the passenger seat, eagerly turned the key and.... was greeted by silence. Confused, she turned the key again. The engine grumbled weakly before once again falling silent. “No.” Chrystal groaned as she turned the key again and again to the same effect. “No no no no no! Come on you stupid pile of junk, crank!” But the car stubbornly refused to obey her order.

Chrystal gave a sigh of resignation and felt her body fall slack, her forehead thumping against the steering wheel. “I knew this day was going to suck.”

“Need some help there?” A voice suddenly snapped her to attention. A small red dot of light grew before bobbing out of sight. A few seconds later, a familiar silhouette approached her out of the shadows until the god-made-flesh stood beside her car door.

Chrystal felt her face grow hot as the memory of her prior embarrassment came flooding back. “Oh! No, I'm, I'm, um, I'm ok.” She stammered, berating herself mentally. “Thanks for your concern Mister...” She paused as she tried to remember his name.

“Call me Justin.” The god on Earth said, extending his hand through her window. “I'm afraid I forgot to ask your name before you took off.”

“Oh, I'm sorry about that! It gets a little hectic around here during the- oh right! My name! I'm Chrystal. Chrystal Smith. It's good to meet you, Justin. Are you here for the Festival? It's the biggest event of the year!” She shook his hand as she spoke, unable to stop the flow of words.

Justin chuckled softly, his honeyed voice both soothing her frazzled nerves and exciting them in new ways. “Yes I am and so I've heard. I imagine it gets pretty busy around here come festival time.”  
Chrystal noticed to her horror that she was still shaking Justin's hand, but she couldn't seem to stop and let it go. Every touch of his skin to hers set her senses into overdrive. Along with the tingling heat in her hand, her nostrils flared to take in his scent.

There was a small tinge of cigarette smoke, but it was mingled with the smells of cedar and pine needles. Something about the scent made Chrystal think of wilderness and savagery. She wanted to stick her nose against his neck and just inhale until her lungs were full of his smell. “Oh yeah, it's our busiest time all year. I mean, we always have someone here at some point but when the festival comes it just... gets...” The words faded from Chrystal's mouth and she lowered her gaze to their joined hands. For the first time she noticed that they had finally stopped shaking and Justin was now simply gently grasping her fingers while his thumb gently caressed the backs of her knuckles.

“Yeah, I suppose it would.” Justin replied as if she had finished the thought. He gave her fingers a slight squeeze before finally pulling his hand free of her loose grip. Chrystal felt his absence immediately and longed to reach out to clasp her hand around his, clinging to him like a child clings to a security blanket. “But I'm sure you'd rather talk about that later. What's up with the car?”

Chrystal snapped her eyes back up to his again, momentarily confused. “Huh? What car?” As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she could pull them back in. “I mean, right. My car. Of course. Um, I don't know. It's, it's not starting.”

Justin straightened his back and looked at her car hood as if it had printed instructions written across it's surface. “Hm, dead battery? Did you leave your lights on, perhaps?”

Chrystal looked through her windshield as if she too could read the instructions, but her hood remained blank. “No, the sun was already up when I arrived so I didn't need them.”

“Hm. Try turning your key again?” As he spoke, Justin raised his cigarette to his lips and drew on it, causing the cherry to glow brightly. Chrystal turned her gaze to his puckered mouth and imagined bits of her own anatomy in place of the cigarette. She then swiftly turned her head away, afraid that her face was glowing as red as the burning tobacco. 

She turned her key as requested, but the engine only gave a lack-luster grumble of complaint before once again falling silent.

“Huh.” Justin said, causing a cloud of smoke to puff out of his mouth at the single syllable. “Well, I'd tell you to pop your hood but, I'm going to make a confession. I don't actually know a damn thing about cars. Don't even own one myself.” He took another draw from his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nostrils like a dragon. “But I do have a phone. Let me call you a cab.”

Chrystal did a quick mental check of her bank account. She didn't get paid for two more days, did she even have enough for a cab, plus a tow truck and car repairs? How would she even get back to work? Vicky would be furious if she couldn't show up, but all the rooms were booked. It was the busiest time of the entire year. “Oh, no thanks.” She finally replied. “I should be fine. But thank you.”

“You have a ride home then?” Justin asked, dropping the cigarette to the ground and mashing it with his foot. 

“Well, not really.” Chrystal replied. She caught another whiff of his unique scent, cigarette smoke, cedar and pine. A forest fire! “But I can always just-”

“Stay the night in my room?” Justin interrupted. When Chrystal whipped her head around to stare at him in surprise, he lifted both hands as if to surrender. “I'll be a perfect gentleman. I swear. Unless you tell me not to be.” He then gave a wink that sent jolts of lusty urgency to her very core.

“While that is a very generous offer, Justin, I think I'm going to have to politely decline this time.” Chrystal replied, hoping that he couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Well, can't blame a fella for offering.” He winked again and leaned away from the window. “But I'm not going to leave until I know you have a safe place to spend the night besides your car. The offer of a taxi is still open.”

Chrystal felt the warmth spread from her face to her whole body. She longed to ask if the offer of his room was still open, but Vicky would never tolerate that. She'd fire her on the spot, if not worse. “I'm sure Vicky has a room I can use for the night.” She finally said. “I'll be fine. But I appreciate you looking out for me.”

“Anytime.” He said. “But let me know if you need that ride home. I know its a small town here, but I'm sure there's some kind of taxi service available at this hour.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and drew one out with practiced ease. “I'll be out here for a bit longer. And if I'm not here when you come back, you know where my room is.” He gave another wink and Chrystal felt as if her insides were melting.

With a mumbled thank you and a wave, she scurried back inside to beg Vicky for use of her couch for the night.

“Wake up lazy bones.” Vicky said while giving Chrystal's shoulder a shake. “No chance of being late today.”

Chrystal reluctantly opened her eyes and stretched out. “What time is it?” She muttered sleepily. The scent of fresh coffee drifted to her nostrils. Forgetting for a moment that she was on a couch instead of a bed, she rolled over and let out a squeak of surprise as she fell to the floor.

“It's time for you to graduate college.” The older woman said scornfully, her frown felt more than seen. “Really, hun, aren't you a little old for this kind of behavior?”

“What kind of behavior?!” Chrystal shot back, her voice muffled from the carpet her face was resting in.

Vicky sighed heavily. It was not their first time visiting the subject. “Sleeping in, staying up all night, showing up at work late...” She paused to snatch at the blanket tangled around Chrystal's legs. “Couch surfing.”

Chrystal let out another squeak of surprise as she felt the blanket jerked away. She had just been on the verge of falling back into sleep despite the uncomfortable position she found herself in. “I told you, my car wouldn't start or I would have gone home!” She scrambled to her feet and adjusted her clothes, the same ones she had been wearing the day before.

“About time you got a new one of those too.” Vicky grumped. “Or at least fixed that one. It's not like I don't pay you.” Before Chrystal could respond, she turned away and stomped into the kitchen.  
“I'm going to take a quick shower.” Chrystal called out to her retreating friend. “And then I'm coming back for some of that coffee.” Getting no answer, she stalked off to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Chrystal turned on the water to heat and then began to strip out of her clothes, but froze with her shirt half over her head.

A brief whiff of cigarette smoke that still clung to her clothing brought back the memory of cedar and pine needles. Pulling her shirt off the rest of the way, Chrystal stuffed her face into the material and inhaled deeply, hoping for more of the man's scent. After two lungfuls of her own perfume, she tossed the shirt aside in annoyance.

Steam was already beginning to fill the bathroom, giving the room an almost dreamlike feel. A glance into the fogged up window triggered a memory of her dream from the night before and she could swear she saw a flash of Justin's face in the condensation, making her spin around to make sure she was really alone. “I really need to get out more.” She said to the empty room.

The water felt like tiny burning needles as it struck her skin once she finally stepped into the shower, spreading a much needed heat into her body and relaxing muscles she hadn't even realized were tense. She moaned softly and tilted her head back into the spray, running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp.

Turning around, Chrystal tilted her face into the stream of hot water, letting it wash away her exhaustion and frustrations. The car, the dream, the job, all of it faded away in the white-noise hiss of the shower. She could almost feel her consciousness leaving her body to float aimlessly on the rising steam. Slowly, her chin lowered its way to her chest and she relaxed completely.

A moment later, her eyes snapped open and her head jerked up as she caught another whiff of Justin's scent. Turning around, she let out a gasp as she found the subject of her dreams standing in the shower with her, his naked skin glistening with stray droplets. 

“Justin?” She exclaimed. “What are yo-” He suddenly leaned forward. His mouth fell upon her own, devouring her words while claiming her lips. Chrystal felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his own. A sudden passion awoke in Chrystal and she felt a strong need coursing through her body. Rather than pushing the intruder away as she knew she should, she pushed herself against him tighter, raising one leg to hook around his hip and reveling as she felt his own body respond.

His scent, a smell so wild and natural, filled her nostrils and drove her passions. Crushing his mouth against hers, Justin's tongue thrust into her mouth, initiating a courtship dance between them. One of his large, strong hands moved to the globe of her ass, pulling her more tightly against him while squeezing the firm flesh. His other hand sought out a breast and began gently pinching her nipple between forefinger and thumb. Chrystal felt both of her nipples harden like tiny diamonds. Between her legs, she felt the rise of Justin's own arousal as it began to seek her moist core.

Chrystal moaned into Justin's mouth, her voice devoured along with the rest of her words as he continued to claim her mouth. She gently bit down on his seeking tongue, barely applying pressure with her teeth while her own arms snaked around his neck and gripped at his muscular shoulders. She felt the taut muscles writhe and twitch beneath her fingers like coiled serpents. 

Inside of her mouth, Justin's tongue wriggled teasingly while his throbbing manhood pressed against the entrance to her core, which pulsed with its own growing need. Chrystal tilted her hips, inviting him to enter her, releasing another low moan form her throat. Justin gave her sensitive nipple another hard pinch and thrust up into her at the same time.

Chrystal barely bit back the cry of ecstasy as he filled her so completely that she had never felt such wholeness before. As soon as he began to pull back for another thrust, she whimpered at the loss, even for a moment. The next thrust nearly sent her over the edge of bliss. He began to pull back again and Chrystal felt for sure she would lose her mind to the pleasure she felt. Another thrust forward brought her-

A sudden loud banging brought Chrystal crashing violently back into herself and she nearly slipped on the wet porcelain. “Hey!” Vicky's muffled voice shouted through the closed bathroom door. “Are you taking a shower in there or watering the lawn? Get out before you cause a drought.” 

Chrystal stared at the shower curtain a moment as if she could see her boss's stern face staring back at her. Confusion began to slowly give way to understanding as she looked down at herself. Instead of seeing the handsome guest in the shower with her, she was alone. One of her hands was nestled between her thighs while the other held one of her breast, hard nipple pinched between her fingers. The water had begun to grow chill and the dreamy steam had long left the air. “Wow.” She exclaimed. “I really need to get laid.”

The morning was hectic as always, with endless needs from the guests interrupting her daily chores. It was an hour past her usual lunch break when she finally managed to get away. Giving an exhausted sigh, she slunk out the back door intending to figure out what to do about her car. She was secretly hoping that whatever was wrong had magically repaired itself in the night and when she turned her key she would hear the familiar roar of an engine in bad need of a tune up.

What she found instead, as she fished her keys from her pocket, was an empty space where her car was supposed to be parked. The young woman stood there in shock for several seconds, eyes wide and mouth hanging slack. She finally closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, sure that her tired mind was playing tricks on her and that her vehicle would appear when she looked again. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. The car was still gone.

“Ah. There you are.” A friendly voice spoke out behind her, followed by the crunch of heavy footsteps on gravel. “I see you f-”

Chrystal whirled around in a frenzy, cutting off Justin's greeting. “My car!” She whined. “My car! It's disappeared! How could it disappear if it wouldn't even turn on?! Do you think someone stole it? Oh god, who would steal my car? It wasn't even that pretty! What am I going to do without a car?!”

Justin's smile faded briefly, but then quickly returned as he approached her, placing calming hands on her shoulders. “Hey, it's alright.” He said in his best soothing tone. “Relax. Everything is fine. I promise.”

“What do you mean everything is alright?” Chrystal's voice was nearly a scream as she fought to hold back the tide of panic. “How is everything going to be alright when some punk kid is probably out joyriding in my car?! I need that car! I can't afford another one even with insurance! Oh god, I need to go report it stolen. This is going to be such a nightmare.”

Justin's grip tightened slightly on Chrystal's shoulders, restraining her from reentering the building. He chuckled softly. “Relax. I told you, everything is fine. I know exactly where your car is.”

Chrystal's jaw dropped once again as she stared at him in disbelief. “You do?” She squeaked in a high, childish voice. She turned to glance around the small lot, hoping to find it in a different spot than she thought she remembered, simply overlooked in the excitement, but it was empty.

“Of course I do.” Justin replied cheerfully. “I had it towed.”

“You WHAT?!” The words flew out of Chrystal's mouth before she had even finished processing what the handsome stranger had just told her.

The proud smile was still fixed to Justin's lips as he replied. “I called up Joe's Garage and had them tow it to the shop for you. I've been trying to catch up to you all day to let you know.”  
“Why?” Chrystal demanded. “Why would you do that?!”

The smile slowly began to sink into a confused frown. “You know,” He finally replied, pulling his hands from her shoulders. “In hind sight, I suppose that wasn't my best idea. But my intentions were honorable.” He offered a sheepish grin. “Your engine wasn't working and I don't know the first thing about fixing them. So I called in someone who does. Is Joe not a good mechanic? I'm afraid he was the only one in town. Not a lot of options to choose from.”

Chrystal sighed and reached up to massage her forehead. “Joe is fine. Actually, his son took over last year, so it's Timothy, but anyway. I'm sure you meant well, Justin, but I really can't afford that.”  
Justin chuckled softly. “Is that your big concern? Not a problem. It's already taken care of. I spoke with Joe, Tim, whoever, and I'm covering all charges for any parts and repair work done so as soon as they're finished, you'll have your car back, good as new, no strings or debt attached.” He smiled again, his head lifted proudly at his good deed.

Chrystal lifted her head to stare at him agape. Gratitude, lust, embarrassment and shame all tangled together into a big indecipherable mess inside of her. She wanted to thank him, hug him, kiss him, yell at him and slap him all at the same time. Struck dumb by indecision, she could only stand there and stare at him open mouthed until finally two words managed to wriggle free of the mess to escape through her gaping maw.

“You....Idiot!”

The smile slowly faded from Justin's face, twisting into a look of shameful confusion. “I... I don't understand. I thought you said that Joe or whoever was-”

“I know what I said!” She yelled at him, regretting her words even before she said them. She wanted to fall to his feet, apologize for her bad mood, and thank him for his generosity, but her pride allowed her only to swing around and storm back inside before he could utter another word, or she could embarrass herself further. As she slammed the door behind herself, she leaned against it, one hand across her heaving chest. “Shit.” She muttered to herself. “That was so not how I meant to handle that. Now he's really going to think I'm crazy.”

By the time Chrystal felt brave, and contrite, enough to face Justin again, he was nowhere to be found. She searched the entire parking lot for him before going to his room and knocking on his door, but he was gone. She was sure he hadn't checked out, and she hoped he wasn't worried about her calling the police on him. Of course she wasn't going to do that. He was trying to do her a favor, for some reason.

Grabbing a piece of stationary from behind the check in desk, Chrystal scribbled a quick note of thanks and apology, then slid it under his door. As she was walking away, she was approached by another guest wanting more hand towels. 'I guess my break is officially over now.' She thought as she ran off to fetch them.

By the time her day was over, Chrystal was dead on her feet. Between doing her normal work and fetching things for needy guests, her guilt and worry over Justin weighed on her shoulders like a sack of lead, wearing her down twice as fast.

As she snuck out of the back door, she looked around for the tell-tale glow of his cigarette, but the back of the small building was empty except for herself and several other cars. She was glad to see her own vehicle had been returned to its rightful place, however, waiting patiently for her as if it had never left. Oh, if only she could blame her immature outburst on a bad dream.

She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, sliding into her seat and immediately closeing her eyes. Justin's unique smell surrounded her like a warm hug. How she loved that strange mingling of cigarette smoke and wildness. She found herself longing to tear off her clothes and go running through the forest like some feral animal, the wind in her hair, dirt between her toes.... mosquito bites on her tender bits.

She shook her head as she brought herself back to reality. The wild life was not really for her. As she reopened her eyes, she noticed the note taped to the steering wheel for the first time. A plain white envelope rested against the black pleather, her nae elegantly scrolled across the front. She plucked up the envelope with suddenly shaking fingers and pulled out the note, written in an equally elegant script.

My dear Chrystal Smith,

Please accept my deepest apologies for the mix up about your vehicle. I understand now that I should have consulted you before making any decisions regarding your personal property. I had hoped that my gift to you would come as a pleasant surprise instead of a frightening shock. 

I have ensured that your vehicle has been completely repaired and returned as quickly as possible, and as promised, you do not owe a single cent for any of it. If you do feel the intense need to repay me in some fashion, however, I would gladly accept an invitation to dinner at a location of your choosing.

If this should be considered too forward on my part, then please think nothing more of it. I quite cherish the budding friendship we have been developing.  
I hope we run into each other again soon,

Your friend,

Justin

Chrystal let out a sigh through her closed lips and crushed the letter to her chest. The pinprick sting of tears began in her eyes and she had to blink rabidly to shoo them away. What was it about that strange man that had her feeling so strongly after spending such a short time with him? He was a complete stranger, and yet she felt as though he were meant to be in her life somehow.

But it wasn't as if she were lonely. She had plenty of meaningful relationship. Just because she wasn't seeing anyone at the moment didn't mean...well, it didn't mean anything at all. That's what. Taking another whiff of Justin's scent, she suddenly realized that she had been sitting there with her door open for nearly an hour and hadn't even put her key in the ignition. “I really am losing it, aren't I.” She muttered to herself.

The car started immediately with the turn of her key and none of the dash lights remained lit after the initial warm up. The engine purred like a satisfied kitten. It had never been so quiet since she had bought it. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she put the car in reverse, expecting it to backfire and break down as all the old problems suddenly came back ten-fold.

Instead, the car smoothly pulled out of the parking space, then moved forward as she put it into drive. The entire way home, Chrystal kept waiting for problems that never came. As she pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine, she finally released the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and allowed herself to smile.

“Yes, Justin.” She spoke aloud. “I will take you out to dinner.” Her smile widened into a grin. “I'll even buy dessert.”


End file.
